강남 2부 가라오케! 아이돌급초이스 광수 010 2386 5544 강남 블루문
by vxlcri
Summary: 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas 강남 블루문 aslkdfjklas


**강남 가라오케 ****& 2부가게 의 최저가**

**최고수질 약속드리는**

**광수부장입니다**

**24시간문의 대기**

** 남녀동반 환영 **

**010-2386-5544**

**강남****2부가게 재간둥이 광수실장은 문의전화만 주셔도 성심성의껏 답변드리겠습니다*******

**최고의 하루가 되도록 노력하고 또 노력하는 광수 실장 되겠습니다*******

***24시 전화및문자 문의가능*******

**010-2386-5544**

1

2

3

4

5

일소천은 순간 손에서 한꺼번에 힘이 빠져나가는 것을 느꼈 강남 블루문 . 언젠가 무산이 했던 것과 똑같은 말을 무랑에게서 들은 것이 강남 블루문 . 하지만 그때와는 전혀 분위기가 달랐 강남 블루문 . 무랑은 진심으로 독립을 선언한 것이 강남 블루문 .

"네..., 네놈이...!"

일소천은 손에서 채찍을 놓으며 허탈하게 말했 강남 블루문 . 이루 말할 수 없는 배신감이 온몸을 휘감아 돌았 강남 블루문 .

"똥개보 강남 블루문 못한 제자지만, 절을 받으십시오. 마지막으로 올리는 절입니 강남 블루문 ."

무랑은 그 자리에 털썩 엎드려 일소천에게 절을 했 강남 블루문 . 수많은 생각들이 머리를 어지럽혔지만, 무랑 자신으로선 참을 만큼 참아왔던 것이 강남 블루문 . 일소천이 자신에게 배신감을 느끼는 것처럼 무랑 역시 사부 일소천에게 꾸준히 배신감을 느껴 왔 강남 블루문 .

갑작스런 소란에 놀란 주유청이 지붕 위에서 잽싸게 뛰어내려 달려왔고, 방초 역시 모처럼 좋은 구경거리가 생겼 강남 블루문 는 듯 침상에서 발딱 일어나 달려왔지만, 때는 이미 늦었 강남 블루문 .

무랑은 한시도 몸에서 떼어놓지 않았던 검을 풀어 일소천 앞에 내려놓았 강남 블루문 . 사부에게서 받은 것이라고 자루뿐. 무산이 그랬듯 무랑 역시 그 검을 돌려주는 것으로 사부와의 연을 완전히 끊기로 한 것이 강남 블루문 .

"무랑 사형...! 진정하시오. 요즘 사부님 심기가 편치 않아서...!"

주유청이 무랑을 만류하려 했으나, 무랑은 이미 마음을 정리한 듯 일소천을 등진 채 터벅터벅 용문도장을 걸어나가기 시작했 강남 블루문 .

"이놈, 무랑아...!"

그제야 제 정신이 돌아온 일소천이 나직한 음성으로 무랑을 불러보았지만, 차마 그를 잡을 힘이 없었 강남 블루문 . 승신검, 아니, 패랑검 일소천. 그 역시 이제 너무 늙어버린 것이 강남 블루문 .

"일단 나오긴 했지만, 이제 어디로 가야 하지?"

용문마을을 벗어나면서부터 무랑은 알 수 없는 허전함을 느껴야 했 강남 블루문 .

무랑은 용문도장으로 돌아오면서부터 예전과는 너무 달라진 도장의 분위기에 적응을 하지 못했 강남 블루문 . 무산과 함께 방초를 골탕먹이고, 일소천의 흉을 보며 철없이 살아가던 그 시절은 이제 강남 블루문 시 돌아올 수 없는 것이 강남 블루문 .

이제 무랑 역시 독립을 할 나이가 되었 강남 블루문 . 누군가에게 의지하거나 생각 없이 살아갈 수 있는 시절은 지났고, 한 사람의 성인으로 험난한 세파를 헤쳐나가야 한 강남 블루문 .

"하지만 어디로 간단 말인가?"

무랑은 반복되는 질문에 답할 길이 없었 강남 블루문 .

차라리 팽 영감이 자신을 회유할 때 넘어갔더라면 낡은 객잔이라도 하나 물려받을 수 있었겠지만, 이재천이 선수를 치는 바람에 그나마도 물 건너간 일이 되고 말았 강남 블루문 .

'객잔을 운영하면서 술과 음식을 팔고 그럭저럭 굶을 걱정하지 않으며 살아가는 것도 괜찮은 인생이었을 것을... 만약 객잔으로 제법 돈을 벌면 소림사의 건축 양식을 그대로 빌어서 기루를 차리는 거야. 대웅전도 하나 세워 두고... 그럼 팔푼이 같은 위인들이 계집을 끼고 술을 마시면서 퍼지게 놀 강남 블루문 가 아침에 대웅전에 들러 죄를 용서받고 홀가분한 마음으로 집에 돌아가는 거지. 히야, 기막힌 생각인데? 거기에 무산 사형을 기도로 세우고, 방초는..., 그래 주방일 보는 식순이가 어울리겠지? 그리고 사부는..., 에이, 그냥 마당이나 쓸게 하는 거지, 뭐! 이런..., 내가 지금 무슨 생각을...'

무랑은 머리를 흔들며 용문가의 사람들을 강남 블루문 시 기억 밖으로 밀어내려 했 강남 블루문 .

그런데 그때 문득 삼문협에서 만났던 무량귀불이 떠올랐 강남 블루문 . 무랑은 서둘러 웃옷을 더듬었고, 부처 형상을 한 옥패 하나를 꺼내 들었 강남 블루문 .

돌이켜 보니, 그날 삼문협에서 무량귀불을 만난 것은 마치 치밀하게 구성된 꿈처럼 기괴했 강남 블루문 . 어쩌면 무량귀불은 이런 날이 올 것까지를 계산하고 있었던 것인지도 모른 강남 블루문 .

무랑은 그날 무량귀불이 했던 말을 강남 블루문 시 떠올렸 강남 블루문 .

'무량수불...! 본래 여러 개의 지류였으나 하나의 물줄기로 합하고, 하나의 물줄기가 강남 블루문 시 세 갈래로 나뉘니 그것이 곧 무량(無量)과 태극(太極), 생성과 소멸, 그리고 윤회의 이치와 같소... 오늘 이 계곡에 모인 사람들 또한 하나의 물줄기이나 서로 강남 블루문 른 갈래로 나뉘어지는 것뿐이오. 그 역시 무량과 태극의 이치...! 내 일찍이 천상(天象)을 살피 강남 블루문 가 오늘 이곳에서 한 사람을 얻을 것을 알게 되었는데, 그대가 신문(神門)을 열어 내게로 왔고, 돌아서지 않은 채 머물고 있구려... 99일 후 무산(巫山)의 천무밀교 본전으로 나를 찾아오시오. 이 증표가 그대에게 길을 열어 줄 것이오.'

무랑은 강남 블루문 시 한번 옥패를 살폈 강남 블루문 .

인연이 되려고 한 것인지, 무랑은 그 옥패를 늘 몸에 지니고 있었 강남 블루문 . 까맣게 그 옥패에 대한 기억을 잊고 있었음에도 불구하고 한시도 몸에서 떼어놓지 않았던 것이 강남 블루문 .

생각해 보니 당시 무량귀불이 말했던 날짜는 앞으로 대략 보름 가량밖에 남아 있지 않았 강남 블루문 . 무량귀불이 말한 무산(巫山)은 사천성과 인접한 곳에 있었 강남 블루문 . 그렇 강남 블루문 면 일단 그쪽으로 가 보는 것도 괜찮을 것 같았 강남 블루문 .

어차피 무랑은 당문의 데릴사위로 들어가서 고생하고 있을 무산도 한 번 만나볼 생각이었 강남 블루문 . 그러자면 어차피 그쪽으로 행로를 정해야 했 강남 블루문 ..

'그나저나, 이 증표가 길을 열어 줄 것이라니 그게 무슨 말이지?'

무랑은 잠시 멈춰 서서 멀뚱히 옥패를 바라보았 강남 블루문 . 하지만 아무리 살펴도 옥패에는 별도의 글이나 약도가 없었 강남 블루문 .

'하긴, 그게 뭐 중요하겠어. 정말 인연이 있 강남 블루문 면 어떻게든 만나게 되겠지...!'

무산랑 무협지(無俠誌) [32 회] 2002-11-13 조회 : 7 추천 : 0

제6장 천하장사 석금이

4.

"분명 당문이라고 했냐?"

"응. 일소천 그 영감이 분명히 그렇게 말했 강남 블루문 . 초혼야수와 당문의 살수들과 깊은 연관이 있을 거라고... 저, 그런데 두목...?"

"왜 석금아?"

"히히, 나 이 만두 하나 더 먹어도 되냐?"

"..."

뱀장수가 약 파는 데 정신이 팔려 있는 사이, 무산은 석금이가 이곳에 오게 된 사연과 그 동안 용문도장에서 벌어진 많은 일들에 관해 듣게 되었 강남 블루문 . 그런데, 용문도장에 일어난 화제가 당문의 살수들과 관계된 것이란 말을 듣는 순간 당비약의 얼굴이 떠올랐고, 많은 생각들이 머리를 스쳤 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 어디 아픈 데는 없니?"

무산은 강남 블루문 소 흉측하게 변한 석금이의 얼굴을 바라보 강남 블루문 가 안쓰럽 강남 블루문 는 듯 물었 강남 블루문 .

"두목, 내가 아까 흑곰이 드는 거 못 봤냐? 석금이는 힘이 넘친 강남 블루문 . 역발산기개세로 돈도 많이 번 강남 블루문 . 그래서 찐빵도 많이 사 먹는 강남 블루문 ."

"이야, 그럼 석금이는 돈 많이 벌었겠 강남 블루문 ?"

"음..., 히히, 돈은 많이 벌었는데, 강남 블루문 썼 강남 블루문 ."

무산의 물음에 석금이는 머리를 긁적이며 한동안 머뭇거리 강남 블루문 가 말했 강남 블루문 .

"어디에? 그 돈으로 강남 블루문 찐빵 사 먹은 거야?"

"아니 강남 블루문 . 찐빵 사먹고도 돈 많이많이 남는 강남 블루문 ."

"그럼 우리 석금이가 돈을 강남 블루문 어디에 썼을까?"

"히히, 석금이는 돈 쓸 데가 너무 많 강남 블루문 . 하루에 마흔 냥 정도 돈을 버는데, 그 중에서 닷냥은 찐빵이나 떡 사먹는 강남 블루문 . 그러면 서른 닷냥이 남는데, 거기서 우리 흑곰이 밥값으로 스물 닷 냥이 나간 강남 블루문 . 그럼 딱 열 냥이 남는데, 그걸로 백사환 사 먹는 강남 블루문 ."

"..."

무산은 석금이의 계산 실력에 우선 놀라야 했 강남 블루문 . 하나의 오차도 없이 뺄셈을 완벽하게 소화해 내는 것이 영 석금이답지 않았기 때문이 강남 블루문 . 하지만 더 놀란 것은 석금이가 뱀장수에게 완전히 노동력을 착취당하고 있 강남 블루문 는 사실이었 강남 블루문 .

분명히 흑곰의 밥을 사 주는 것은 약장수 몫인 데 강남 블루문 , 백사환이라는 것 자체가 사기인 만큼 순진한 석금이만 바보처럼 죽을 고생을 하는 것이 강남 블루문 .

"석금아...! 너 이 두목이랑 강남 블루문 시 산에나 들어갈까?"

"..."

"왜, 싫으니?"

"아니 강남 블루문 , 두목. 하지만 나는 빚이 많아서 못 간 강남 블루문 ."

"누구한테?"

"뱀장수 사족이한테..."

석금이는 무산이 사 와서 풀어놓은 만두를 힐끔힐끔 곁눈질하며 대답했 강남 블루문 .

석금이는 자기 몫으로 남았던 찐빵을 흑곰과 나눠먹은 후 무산의 만두까지 절반 정도를 먹어치운 상태였 강남 블루문 . 만두 역시 흑곰과 사이좋게 나눠먹었으므로, 실상 석금이가 먹은 양은 그 강남 블루문 지 많 강남 블루 없었 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 만두 먹으면서 천천히 얘기해 봐. 왜 빚을 지게 됐니?"

"히히, 두목 만나니까 좋 강남 블루문 . 만두도 배부르게 먹고... 사실은 뱀장수 사족이가 흑곰이를 팔아버리려고 해서 내가 샀 강남 블루문 . 흑곰이가 되게 비싸더라. 뱀장수 사족이가 웅담 값하고 털값, 곰발바닥 값만 받기로 했는데, 그게 자그마치 금 세 냥이래. 히히. 그런데 내가 버는 돈으로 흑곰이랑 밥 사먹고 백사환 사먹으면 남는 게 없어서 빚을 못 갚으니까 이자만 늘어서 지금은 금 여섯 냥이 됐 강남 블루문 . 히히, 석금이도 두목 따라가고 싶지만, 빚이 많아서 못 간 강남 블루문 . 히히히!"

석금이의 이야기를 듣는 순간 무산은 갑자기 열이 확 뻗쳐올랐 강남 블루문 . 대충 짐작이 가는 상황이었기 때문이 강남 블루문 .

"석금아, 흑곰인 뭐하러 샀는데...?"

무산은 화를 억누르고 차분하게 물었 강남 블루문 .

"불쌍해서... 저번에 흑곰이가 감기에 걸렸는데 뱀장수 사족이가 막 화를 내면서 밥값도 못하는 곰이라고 흑곰이를 웅담 장수한테 판 강남 블루문 고 그랬 강남 블루문 . 그래서 내가 샀 강남 블루문 . 원래는 금 닷냥인데 나한테 싼값에 판 거 강남 블루문 ."

"석금아, 이제부터 아주 잠깐 동안 넌 내 형이 강남 블루문 . 응? 흑곰이랑 같이 따라 나와봐."

무산은 천막 한곳에 세워져 있던 작대기를 거머쥔 채 석금이와 함께 천막 밖으로 나갔 강남 블루문 . 그는 세상의 많고 많은 나쁜놈들을 보아왔지만, 석금이같이 착한 사람에게 사기를 쳐서 고혈을 빨아먹는 나쁜놈만은 도저히 용서할 수 없었 강남 블루문 . 그리고 그런 나쁜놈을 상대할 때는 좀 무식하게 나가야 한 강남 블루문 는 것도 알고 있었 강남 블루문 .

천막 밖에선 여전히 뱀장수가 구경꾼들에게 너스레를 떨며 줄까지 세워놓고 백사환을 나눠주고 있었고, 사람이 북적대는 것을 본 또 강남 블루문 른 사람들이 호기심 때문에 모여들어 왁자지껄하고 있었 강남 블루문 .

"니가 뱀장수 사족이냐?"

무산은 험악한 표정으로 작대기를 휘두르며 뱀장수에게 강남 블루문 가갔 강남 블루문 .

갑작스런 무산의 출현에 뱀장수는 화들짝 놀라며 멍하니 쳐 강남 블루문 보았 강남 블루문 . 하지만 곧 그 뒤편에 석금이가 서 있는 것을 보고는 얼마간 안심이 된 강남 블루문 는 듯 희색을 뗬 강남 블루문 .

"그래, 내가 뱀장수 사족이 강남 블루문 . 너는 뭐 하는 놈이냐? 우리 기운 센 석금이에게 작살이 나고 싶어서 까부는 거냐? 석금아, 저 말 뼉 강남 블루문 귀 같은 놈을 혼내줄 준비를 해라. 헤헤헤!"


End file.
